


The Ysalamir Prince

by badgerandk



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a young man named Eli who loved to play out in the forest.  During the day he would explore the woods and at night, do bookkeeping in town to make a living, being rather good with sums.  His exploration one day led him to a weeping willow that bent in sorrow over a wondrous pond.  This would have been enough for him to come back, but most compelling was the oddest ysalamir he ever saw.





	The Ysalamir Prince

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, there lived a young man named Eli who loved to play out in the forest.  During the day he would explore the woods and at night, do bookkeeping in town to make a living, being rather good with sums.  His exploration one day led him to a weeping willow that bent in sorrow over a wondrous pond. This would have been enough for him to come back, but most compelling was the oddest ysalamir he ever saw.  

Now, ysalamiri usually were found in shades of autumn; browns, yellow, gold and orange. However, this one was particularly long at almost 5 and a half hands.  Most unusual was his coloring. He was  _ blue  _ with  _ red  _ eyes. Eli crept closer, hoping to get a better look when the ysalamir turned to look at him.  

“I can see you, you know,” said dry low voice that came from the ysalamir!

Eli yelped as he fell. The ysalamir made a soft, dry huffing noise as Eli blinked at him.   _ Was he laughing at me? _ Eli wondered. “Um, err, sorry,” Eli offered as he tried desperately to determine if he was still sleeping.

The cerulean ysalamir blinked slowly at Eli, “My name is Thrawn, what are you called?”  And so, began the oddest day of Eli’s life. He spent the day talking to the odd ysalamir.

Eli found the books harder to balance that night as he thought over his day.  Well, he will just have to go back tomorrow he finally decided and firmly put it out of his mind.

The next day, he grabbed lunch and headed straight to the pond.  As hoped, the ysalamir was there still. Usually, Eli would wander far and wide, but he found himself lingering, just talking.   Before long, the day had passed and Eli went to town, wondering at how  _ fast _ the day had flown.  At the end of the day, Thrawn asked him for a kiss.  Laughing, Eli consented. 

And so, the weeks few by, each day Eli would pack a lunch and go visit Thrawn.  Each night, Eli found it harder to take his leave. Each morning, Eli left earlier to spend as much time as possible with his new friend.  Thrawn was clever and intelligent and often Eli had a hard time keeping up with him as they discussed things. Every few weeks, Thrawn would ask Eli for a kiss, and each time Eli would comply.  Time passed and Eli would show Thrawn his favorite spots around the forest, ysalamir draped around his shoulders. However, Eli was always careful to return Thrawn to his home under the weeping willow before returning to town for fear of him being preyed on by the more aggressive forest denizens.  

It took a long time for Eli to realize that Thrawn never answered questions about how he had come to be there, how he could talk or why he was such an unusual shade of blue.  Talk of family made Thrawn melancholy and would result in a quiet day. They did talk of serious things, wishes and dreams, but Eli realized that Thrawn spoke as if such things were beyond him.  This made Eli sad as he wished the best for his friend. Then came the day that Eli refused Thrawn’s wish for a kiss. Eli laughed and said that it would be too odd now. And Thrawn stopped asking.  

Seasons changed, Spring turned into Summer and Summer into Fall.   Usually, ysalamir would hibernate and at first, Eli was sad that he would not see Thrawn until Spring.  As days passed though, Thrawn showed no signs of preparing for winter. Fall was waning as Eli began to worry.

Late one night, Eli was struggling to concentrate on his bookkeeping.  At first it had just been worry, but the strength of the worry seemed out of place.  Thrawn was clearly an adult and had survived many years. Eli bit his lip and returned to his numbers, wondering if it was too cool a night.  Would the cold be bad for Thrawn? Perhaps, he should… No, again Thrawn was able to take care of himself. 

Eli was putting the final touches on his columns of totals when it finally hit him. Eli loved Thrawn.  It might be ridiculous, they weren’t the same species, a romantic relationship could never be. But still.  Eli would rather keep what he had with Thrawn than be with anyone else. 

At the brush of first light, Eli was heading to the willow, having spent the night thinking.  The morning went much the same as usual, as Eli would try and work his courage up only to falter.  Finally, Thrawn asked him what was wrong.

“Well, I wondered. . .“ Eli hesitatingly said, “Would… would you like to come live with me?”

Eli sat blushing slightly, waiting as Thrawn went still.  Finally, Thrawn said, “Yes, I would like that. First, I would ask for a kiss.”

Eli felt himself flush, but he leaned over and kissed Thrawn gently on his snout, unwilling to deny him anything.  

Eli jumped as ysalamir shifted and shook, then slowly stretched up and up.  Eli blinked at the tall Chiss that stood before him, dressed in a fine black tunic with red embroidery.  Red eyes glowed brightly, familiar in a handsome face. Framed by long, blue-black hair, around that same blue skin, though far smoother than it had been a moment ago.

Eli gaped for a minute and finally Thrawn said, “I was cursed by an old force user.  She was unhappy that I had said that the old arts were outdated, unpredictable and useless in combat.”  Thrawn paused, a gentle violet flush rising in his cheeks, “Though to be fair, I underestimated her. The spell would only be broken by true love’s kiss.”

Eli turned beet red, before realizing the full extent of the statement. “You love me as well?” He asked in wonder.

Thrawn smiled, and took Eli’s hand, “More than I thought possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 5.5 hands is about 56 cm or 22 in


End file.
